


Late Night

by chrisonfire



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Hyde drives a tired Gackt home from his show. Gackt invites him inside.





	Late Night

Hyde was in the audience. He wasn't sure that Gackt knew he was there, but he never tried to miss any of his shows. Seeing Gackt glowing onstage made him breathless in the best way. He was constantly filled with pride and love for this man. He wanted to tell him how he felt but he just couldn't bring himself to. The thought of Gackt rejected him, or even Gackt being disgusted by him, terrified him. The man he had worshiped and idolized for countless years, being disturbed by his thoughts? Hyde didn't even want to think about if their friendship would change or even end.  
Sooner than he wanted, Gackt was gone. The room felt lonely without him, even though there was a crowd of people. Hyde shoved past them, knowing he'd be allowed backstage.  
Gackt was in his dressing room. His staff smiled at Hyde as he pushed through them. He wasn't sure what the burning desperation to see the other man was, and he didn't question it.  
He looked up as Hyde barged in. He was in front of his mirror, leaning on the counter and panting. Hyde knew his shows exhausted him. Gackt still gave a tired, genuine smile upon seeing him. He looked helpless and the realization turned Hyde on.  
“I just wanted to see you,” Hyde offered in explanation. Gackt's smile was wide as he pushed himself off the counter and went over to his friend, draping himself on him.  
“I miss you,” Gackt told him gently.  
Hyde sat down to wait. “Let's get you home.”  
Hyde drove, since Gackt seemed exhausted. He was happy to be with the other man, happier than Gackt would ever know. He felt a warm hand on his arm, gently rubbing almost unconsciously. Hyde tried not to show how thrilled he was by the simple contact.  
They arrived at Gackt's home. Hyde allowed Gackt to lean on him as they walked to the door. He wouldn't go any further. He needed to let Gackt rest. Yet this plan was disrupted by Gackt turning to him and inviting him inside for drinks. Meaning Hyde wouldn't be able to drive home tonight. He sighed, resigned, and followed Gackt in to his house.  
Hyde sat on the couch in the living room. Gackt went down to his very extensive cellar and brought out what was probably a pretty old wine. Actually, Hyde noticed, he brought out two. He watched, startled, as Gackt gave him one bottle and took the other. The man drank deeply from his and then wiped his mouth. “I have something to tell you.”  
“What is it?” Hyde asked, drinking some of his own.  
Gackt shook his head. “No, no,” he said, “drinking first.”  
They then proceeded to get drunk and empty their respective bottles. At some point, Gackt ended up in Hyde’s lap. They were giggly and leaning into each other, hands all over. Gackt shifted a little and then shoved his hand between Hyde’s legs.  
Hyde choked. “W-What are you doing?” he mumbled. His hips pushed up of their own volition.  
“You were hard and I could feel it so I'm helping you don't you like it I do so much for you I'm the best friend I'm in love with you-” Gackt rambled nonsensically until Hyde shoved his hand in front of his mouth. He clearly had no idea what he'd just said. His eyes crossed as he tried to look at Hyde’s hand, and then he licked it.  
Hyde took his hand away, wiping it off, before gently asking, “Did you say you're in love with me?” He hoped his words were as clear as he said them in his head.   
Gackt looked blank. “Yes! I was going to tell you that. That's why I let you in so we could confess to each other and we could fuck.” Too late, Hyde put his hand back over the man's mouth and was rewarded with another lick.  
“Well,” Hyde started. “How did you know that I.. that I..” He let his hand fall away as he sat, unwilling to say his feelings.  
“It's obvious,” Gackt said petulantly. “An idiot could see it. Now stop holding my hand so I can jack you off.” Hyde blushed and let go.  
Gackt shifted on Hyde’s lap and started grinding. His eyes darkened when he felt Hyde get harder against him.  
Hyde's hands fell to Gackt's lips, letting inhibitions go as he ground the man against himself. “Wanna fuck you,” Gackt mumbled. He pulled back all too soon, shoving Hyde’s pants down and leaning back to take them off him. He got up and took his own off in one smooth motion with his underwear. Hyde openly stared.   
Of course Gackt happened to have lube in his drawers. The living room drawers. He lifted Hyde's legs up and the man whimpered when he felt Gackt's fingers circling his entrance. There was a small kiss to his tip and he shuddered and jerked against it.  
Gackt's mouth enveloped him at the same time as a finger slid inside him. He struggled to hold back from thrusting up into the warmth of his mouth. Another finger joined the first, and Gackt started stretching him. He was clearly impatient, sucking Hyde with abandon and looking up at times with an expression of such pure, unadulterated want that Hyde couldn't help but moan. He pushed his head back as Gackt started shoving his fingers in harder, deeper.   
A sudden flash of pleasure shot through him and he trembled. Gackt hit that spot again and he groaned. “G-Gackt-” he whined. He needed Gackt filling him up now. He didn't want to wait.   
Gackt gave him another look. He pulled off of Hyde and moved up on his body. Hyde whimpered while Gackt teased his nipples with his tongue, letting the man push his chest up against him. His fingers were still moving in him, and Hyde was gasping and whining. He was more desperate than he wanted to admit.  
Then something else filled him. Hyde let out a broken gasp as he felt Gackt inside him. The man shuddered, stopping his movement to keep from coming too early. Hyde felt perfect around him, and he was at the very least a little drunk.  
Hyde rocked his hips, urging Gackt to move. He pulled the man against his chest, and Gackt started grinding into him. He started slow but soon started going harder and rougher, his pace unstable. Hyde bit into his shoulder to muffle his moans. He looked up and saw Gackt sweating and panting above him, almost losing it then.  
“Say my name,” Gackt growled.  
“Gackt, Gackt,” Hyde called, one hand digging his fingers into Gackt's back as another went to pull at his hair.  
“My name. Say my name.” Gackt bit down on Hyde, as if in punishment. His hips were rocking faster than before. He'd never felt this hot and needy in his life.  
“C-Camui,” Hyde whimpered. “Camui, please, please, p-”  
Gackt groaned and with a final, deep thrust, came inside Hyde. The man shuddered, hitting a high note when he came between their bodies. His body felt on fire with pleasure, and then he passed out under Gackt. He didn't hear Gackt tell him, “I love you.”

It wasn't even morning yet when Gackt woke him up. “Ready for round two, love?”


End file.
